


Наказание за отсутствие

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Сомнительное согласие, Спанкинг, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, элементы БДСМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если ты хоть раз отлучишься больше, чем на десять минут, то получишь десять ударов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание за отсутствие

Бендер ненавидел людей настолько сильно, что вполне готов был устроить спонтанный конец света при любой представившейся возможности. Так было всегда, сколько он себя помнил — с момента создания микросхем и до вступления в ряды честных курьеров. Как все прекрасно понимают, честными они были только на рекламных баннерах да в мозгах Лилы.

Все изменилось, когда в жизни Бендера появился Фрай. Милый, наивный, но готовый в любой момент с головой кинуться в любое приключение, если оно обещало развеять скуку. Бендер не сразу понял, почему его так заботит мнение Фрая, почему он согласен жить с этим человеком в одной квартире, даже в одной комнате для роботов. он ничего не знал о доверии, только читал о таких чувствах, но с трудом представлял, как оно ощущается.

И вот, когда они съехались, Бендер обнаружил в своем человеке очень интересную особенность — Фраю нравились властные девушки, но Лила была недостижимой мечтой, поэтому Фрай хвостом ходил за Бендером, заглядывал ему в рот, когда тот вещал очередной свой гениальный план, и всегда был готов прийти на помощь другу.

Бендер, поначалу недоумевавший от подобного отношения, в итоге начал замечать, что ему невероятно нравится послушный Фрай и ужасно бесит, если кто-то отвлекает внимание его человека на себя. Поэтому как-то раз он и предложил в шутку отшлепать Фрая, если тот будет отсутствовать в поле зрения Бендера более десяти минут. Естественно, Фрай забыл о договоренности уже через полчаса и, когда они отправились доставлять очередную странно шипящую посылку на планету гигантских фиалок, почти полдня Фрай провел, не отлипая от Лилы. Надо отметить, что Бендер будто специально отлучался с командного мостика как можно чаще. Зойдберг даже поинтересовался, все ли в порядке. На следующий день, когда они, довольно потрепанные, все же вернулись домой, Бендер напомнил Фраю об обязательстве. И Фрай, виновато склонив голову, спустил штаны и позволил Бендеру отшлепать себя. Не ожидавший такого быстрого согласия Бендер начал порку достаточно быстро и неумело, пару раз шлепнул ладонью, только потом догадался вытащить из кресла ремень, неизвестным образом затерявшийся между подлокотником и подушкой. Они договаривались на десять ударов, поэтому следующие три Бендер сделал, примеряясь к тяжести ремня. Когда Фрай вздрогнул и так по-человечески жалобно хныкнул, Бендер хихикнул себе под нос и следующий удар нанес наотмашь, так, что ремень завернулся и кончиком задел живот Фрая.

— Больно, Бендер! — всхлип прозвучал неубедительно, как показалось Бендеру, да и Фрай не сделал ни шагу с места.

— А ты представь, как мне больно, когда ты предаешь нашу дружбу! — и следующим ударом он словно поставил точку в предложении. Бить по трусам было не очень интересно, хоть Фрай и вздрагивал каждый раз, смешно поводя плечами и сжимая колени. Бендер разочарованно цыкнул, достал сигару и, завершив наказание, отбросил ремень в сторону.

— Все? — Фрай будто и не считал, сколько именно ударов нанес Бендер. Эта мысль замкнула что-то в микросхемах, сигара вспыхнула слишком ярко, и антенна Бендера задрожала. Почему-то не хотелось отпускать Фрая, хотелось потянуть время еще немного.

— Нет, постой. Мы с тобой договаривались, что если ты хоть раз отлучишься больше, чем на десять минут, то получишь десять ударов. А в общей сложности ты отсутствовал больше двух часов. Я думаю, что будет справедливо, если я ужесточу наказание.

— Но, Бендер! Мне и так больно, я понял, честное слово! — Фрай наклонился, чтобы надеть брюки, но Бендер вытянул руку и схватил брюки первым, выдернув их из-под ног Фрая, заставив того потерять равновесие и неловко опуститься на колени.

— Вам, людям, всегда все приходится объяснять по два раза. Думаю, данный случай не должен стать исключением, — Фрай дернулся вперед, пытаясь встать, но Бендер подошел ближе и поставил ногу ему на поясницу. — А если мне что-то не понравится, я разозлюсь и прижгу тебя сигарой, чтобы оставить на тебе метку. Как тебе больше нравится — просто точка или буква «Б» где-нибудь на ягодицах?

Фрай замер, не решаясь сдвинуться с места, в довольно неудобной позе, но Бендеру это даже понравилось: непослушание должно быть наказано соответствующим образом. Бендер открыл дверцу и засунул в свой склад руку — когда-то ему довелось утащить у одной симпатичной дамочки плетку и стек. Стек был необходим для выездки лошадей, но в данной ситуации Бендер рассудил, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы использовать его как воспитательный инструмент.

Стянув с Фрая трусы и оставив их болтаться в районе колен, Бендер замахнулся и слегка ударил плеткой по розоватой коже. Фрай вздрогнул, но удар был несильным, даже по сравнению с предыдущими, поэтому Бендер перешагнул через Фрая, зажимая его талию между своих ног. На возмущенный вскрик он лишь недовольно цыкнул и нанес серию безостановочных ударов, перемежая стек и плеть, стараясь не оставить серьезных повреждений. Бендеру невероятно понравилось, как раскраснелась кожа Фрая, как жалобно тот поскуливал и пытался вывернуться, отползти куда-нибудь подальше, но у него не получалось сдвинуться даже на миллиметр. Бендер переложил стек в правую руку и вытащил сигару, пепел от которой вот-вот грозил осыпаться на поясницу Фрая. Сигара улетела в окно, а Бендер опустился, прижимаясь холодным металлом к коже, и качнулся, царапая швом чувствительные места. У Бендера вздрогнул самый кончик антенны, и в голове появился приятный гул. Не то чтобы ему нравились мужчины, но Фрай и так был особенным, а сейчас, беззащитный и доступный, он казался лучше любой красотки, с которой когда-либо приходилось иметь дело Бендеру.

Рассудив, что пострадавшее место, наверное, лучше смазать, Бендер достал из своих запасов баночку с маслом и капнул на бедра Фрая.

— Холодно! Что это?! — впервые за все время наказания Фрай позволил себе издать членораздельный возглас. Почему-то это особенно понравилось Бендеру.

— Ты был послушным мальчиком, поэтому тебе полагается небольшое поощрение. Обезболивающее масло снимет зуд, позволит тебе завтра выйти на работу как ни в чем не бывало, — Бендер принялся растирать задницу Фрая, немного грубо, да он никогда и не отличался особой нежностью, поэтому движения напоминали скорее неумелый массаж, чем легкие расслабляющие поглаживания. Один палец соскользнул между ягодиц, и Бендер, не в силах сдержать любопытство, обвел анус Фрая по краям, чуть надавил, проникая самым кончиком, но вдруг остановился: Фрай был его другом, а с друзьями нельзя спать, как учила его Мамочка.

Резко встав и освободив Фрая, Бендер отошел к окну и вытащил бутылку пива, выплюнул крышку куда-то в угол и присосался к горлышку. Дрожащий голос Фрая заставил его вздрогнуть — Бендер думал, что тот давно уже ушел в свою комнату, однако Фрай все еще стоял на четвереньках посреди комнаты.

— Так мне можно идти, Бендер? — робот в жизни бы потом не объяснил, как ему вообще пришло в голову отреагировать подобным образом, но, пожалуй, именно следующие его слова и изменили их отношения с Фраем окончательно.

— Поцелуй мой блестящий металлический зад, и свободен, — Бендер хохотнул, однако подавился собственным смешком, когда Фрай послушно двинулся к нему, не поднимаясь с колен. Замер на секунду, а потом зажмурился и прикоснулся губами к холодной металлической пластине.

— Спасибо, — куда-то в сторону шепнул Фрай и, подскочив, запутавшись в собственных трусах, рванул в ванную комнату.

— Ну нихера себе, — Бендер сам был в шоке от случившегося, однако лучшим ответом на любую непонятную ситуацию он считал виски.

Поэтому когда Фрай вернулся в гостиную, они как ни в чем не бывало распили бутылочку Уокера на двоих. Фрай краснел, разговаривал скованно и постоянно ерзал на диване — видимо, масло не очень помогло, но Бендер старательно игнорировал поведение друга.

Следующие пару недель Фрай не отходил от Бендера ни на шаг, даже в туалет брал с собой коммуникатор, чтобы поддерживать постоянную видеосвязь. И Бендер был доволен, да что там! Он был просто счастлив, сиял тщательно начищенным металлом и даже дружелюбно отвечал на звонки клиентов. Лила только диву давалась, что случилось с командой. Однако именно эта идиллия и подвела Фрая. Как-то для доставки небольшого груза Лила снарядила только Фрая, который до последнего был уверен, что Бендер летит с ним. Только в открытом космосе Фрай обнаружил, что на капитанском мостике — и на всем корабле — они с Лилой были вдвоём. Как бы Фрай ни умолял Лилу вернуться обратно, однако все его мольбы остались незамеченными. Хорошо, что вернулись они всего спустя сутки. Бендер к тому времени сиять перестал, телефон игнорировал, а коллеги попрятались по своим комнатам. Даже профессор старался лишний раз не показываться на глаза разъяренному роботу. Как только шаттл приземлился, Бендер схватил Фрая за шкирку и потащил домой. Лила проводила их долгим взглядом и пошла узнавать причину непривычного затишья в офисе.

Бендер втолкнул Фрая в квартиру и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Десять минут! Мне кажется, мы договорились, и я преподал тебе урок. Так что ты знал, что тебя ждет. — Глаза Бендера сверкали, по корпусу пробегали электрические искры. Фрай, не успев оглядеться, рухнул на пол и униженно ткнулся лбом в холодный паркет.

— Прости, Бендер, я не знал! Я думал, ты летишь с нами, а потом Лила сказала, что никуда не повернет из-за моей глупой прихоти. Я попытался перехватить управление шаттлом, но мы чуть не врезались в астероид, и Лила устроила мне взбучку! Бендер, прости, пожалуйста! — Фрай подполз ближе к роботу и позволил себе приподнять голову, чтобы разглядеть реакцию.

— Ты знаешь, что сначала будет наказание, Фрай, — Бендер клацнул зубами и, вздернув Фрая за ворот куртки, потащил его в комнату, в которой царил полумрак. Фрай виновато поскуливал, но у Бендера не было ни сердца, ни чувств, разжалобить его было невозможно. — Раздевайся, — он отпустил Фрая, позволив тому свалиться на пол безвольной тушей.

— Совсем?! — голос Фрая дрожал.

— Да, полностью. Пока тебя не было, я прикупил кое-что, и теперь, думаю, смогу по-настоящему наказать тебя. Так, чтобы ты уж точно усвоил этот урок.

Фрай начал оглядываться, но ничего увидеть так и не смог, поэтому начал неуверенно стягивать с себя одежду, пока не остался в одних трусах.

— Всю одежду. Или тебе что-то непонятно? — раньше Бендер никогда не позволял себе разговаривать с Фраем подобным тоном, но сейчас злость переполняла его, провода звенели от напряжения, микросхемы потрескивали и грозили расплавиться в любую секунду. Требовалось срочно выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции.

Когда Фрай выпрямился, стыдливо прикрывая гениталии ладонями, Бендер насмешливо хмыкнул и достал ошейник. Зайдя со спины, он ловко нацепил его на шею Фрая, застегнул так, чтобы ни один палец нельзя было просунуть между ошейником и кожей. Убедившись, что все сделал правильно, он прицепил поводок к карабину и дернул Фрая на себя. Тот засеменил, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но Бендер дернул еще раз, и Фрай упал на колени. Бендеру невообразимо нравилось, когда его человек стоял перед ним в такой позе.

— На сегодняшнюю ночь ты становишься моим рабом. Ни звука, пока я не разрешу. Ни одного лишнего движения, ты меня понял? Кивни, — Бендер склонился, заглядывая Фраю в глаза, и тот отчаянно закивал, подтверждая, что понял каждое слово. — Вот молодец! А теперь приступим к самой интересной части.

Бендер дернул за поводок, заставляя Фрая сдвинуться с места. Подведя его к стене, он приказал свести руки за спиной, а когда Фрай послушно исполнил приказ, достал бечевку и ловко, петля за петлей, наложил ее на руки, связав их до локтей, заставив Фрая выгнуться. Когда вязка была закончена, Бендер потянул за бечевку, и Фраю пришлось встать. Свободный конец веревки Бендер подкинул вверх и ловко пропустил через кольцо, которое вделал в потолок. Фраю пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы руки не выскочили из суставов.

Бендер ходил вокруг и мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку, пил виски — все тот же Джонни Уокер, а когда Фрай попытался переступить с ноги на ногу, Бендер резко вытянул хлыст и с оттягом ударил Фрая по икрам. Тот взвизгнул и замер, подрагивая, попытался посмотреть на Бендера, но не смог вывернуть шею так, чтобы увидеть его лицо. У Бендера в запасе было очень много фантазий, и он с сожалением понимал, что за одну ночь не успеет осуществить их все. Он решил не терять время зря, зашел сзади и, убрав хлыст, достал плетку, которой пользовался в прошлый раз. Первыми мягкими ударами Бендер будто подготавливал Фрая, и хотя он бил безостановочно, но кожа только слегка порозовела, Фрай старался удержаться на носочках, и удары от этого получались еще болезненнее. Когда задница Фрая покраснела, Бендер убрал плетку, поднял с пола хлыст и начал наносить удары по спине. Хлыст ложился ровно, оставляя после себя полосы, Фрай вскрикивал, но Бендер не был против — ему понравились плачущие нотки в голосе Фрая, он готов был бить сильнее, лишь бы наваждение не спадало. Антенна вновь подрагивала, и Бендер поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется не просто причинить боль Фраю, хочется, чтобы тот тоже получил удовольствие. Бендер порылся в собственных запасах и вытащил неизвестно откуда там взявшееся виброяйцо. Оно было небольшого размера, так что даже неподготовленный Фрай вполне был в состоянии вынести подобное проникновение.

Бендер вновь воспользовался маслом, вылил его слишком много, так что блестящие струйки потекли по ногам Фрая, а Бендер тем временем нащупал анус Фрая, ввел сначала палец, смазал вход и стенки, согнул палец, и Фрай взвизгнул, как девчонка, засучил ногами и попытался возмутиться, но Бендер отвесил ему тяжелый шлепок ладонью и продолжил растягивать. У него самого уже замкнуло клеммы, так что пути назад просто не было. Даже если на пороге их квартиры вдруг появилась бы вся их команда, Бендер не смог бы остановиться. Он вытащил палец и приставил виброяйцо, толкнул его, завороженно наблюдая, как оно исчезает внутри Фрая, как смыкаются края ануса, как мелко дрожит Фрай, еще не зная, что именно делает Бендер.

Когда Бендер щелчком пальцев включил вибрацию, Фрай взвился вверх, забыв о том, что он связан. Закричал пронзительно и тонко, а Бендер взмахнул хлыстом и опустил его на спину Фрая. Тот согнулся и задышал часто-часто, конвульсивно свел ноги вместе и скороговоркой залепетал:

— Прости-прости-прости.

Бендеру стало лестно, что Фрай не разозлился, это делало все происходящее по-настоящему правильным. Ради друга Бендер протолкнул яйцо чуть глубже и переключил вибрацию на максимум, вновь взял в руки плеть, и на этот раз удары были отнюдь не щадящими. Бендер, кажется, и сам почувствовал, как перемешиваются боль и удовольствие в мозгу Фрая. Если бы Бендер мог трахнуть Фрая сам, он бы совершенно точно так и поступил, но приходилось довольствоваться нанесением ударов, вытягивая хвосты по бедрам Фрая, меняя левую и правую стороны почти с одинаковой частотой. Когда стоны Фрая перешли в еле слышные подвывания, Бендер отбросил плеть и подошел вплотную, прижался металлом к разгоряченной коже, как в первый их раз, но теперь он провел рукой по бедренным косточкам, коснулся живота и опустил руку ниже. Убедившись, что у Фрая действительно встал, Бендер сделал несколько неаккуратных движений, сжал Фрая и начал ритмично двигать рукой вдоль члена, а потом заставил собственную руку задрожать, посылая вибрации от головки к основанию. Хватило секунд тридцати, и Фрай кончил, обессиленно повис на связанных руках, под неестественным углом выворачивая их в плечах, но Бендер почти сразу разрезал веревку, так что обошлось без повреждений, подхватил Фрая на руки и унес к дивану. Фрай потерял сознание, поэтому Бендер аккуратно потянул за ниточку и достал яйцо, с болезненным любопытством проследил за тем, как остатки спермы полупрозрачными каплями потекли между бедер Фрая. Бендер хотел было коснуться его, но резко остановил себя, достал плед и скорее укрыл им друга, чтобы избежать соблазна. Ему нравилось смотреть на Фрая — сейчас тот был особенно беззащитен, расслаблен и опустошен. Опустошен — Бендер хихикнул над двойственностью собственного определения, и сел на пол у дивана, подумал немного и пошел за полотенцем, чтобы Фрай случайно не прилип к пледу или дивану.

Когда Фрай пришелв себя, то не сразу понял, где он находится, дернулся вперед, и от этого тело пронзила боль. Правда, боль была скорее приятная, почему-то ныла задница, а странные ощущения в паху заставили Фрая откинуть плед, которым он был укрыт.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — на пороге стоял Бендер и ехидно ухмылялся, собственно, как и всегда. Фрай смотрел на него долгие несколько секунд, а потом предыдущая ночь затопила его сознание, прогнула под себя собственной ирреальностью. Фрай закрыл лицо руками, не в силах посмотреть на друга. Только Бендер сразу же оказался рядом, опустился перед Фраем на колени и мягко отвел его руки от лица.

— Пожалуйста, давай повторим это еще раз? До того, как ты в очередной раз сбежишь от меня, — Бендер был непривычно спокоен и не язвил, у Фрая перехватило дыхание, он всхлипнул, шмыгнул носом один раз, другой, а потом с протяжным стоном кинулся к Бендеру и повис у него на шее. И не надо было никаких ответов, потому что лучшие друзья всегда могут понять друг друга без слов.


End file.
